


Chibi - 2009-06-28 - Barbeque on the Balcony

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: casa_mcshep, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hits Rodney on the head to get him to go to the Team Barbeque. For Casa_mcshep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-06-28 - Barbeque on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://community.livejournal.com/casa_mcshep/18480.html


End file.
